Dance In Paradise
by bella orchid
Summary: COMPLETE Hogwarts has a new ball this year, The Dance In Paradise. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender all agree to participate, choosing a provocative dance to perform. Will they win the contest and the hearts of their admirers? H/Hr,D/G,R/L
1. Chapter 1

**Dance In ****Paradise******

_A short fic in reply to __Lisa__Oceans__ Potter's Dance Challenge!_

_Hope you enjoy it, look out for special comedy appearances from Fred & George, Crabbe & Goyle and many more..._

Chapter 1.

A hush fell over The Great Hall as the elderly, tall wizard stood to speak.  
  
"Welcome to another term at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, "A special welcome to our new students." His eyes swept the eager, fresh faced 1st years scattered among the tables. 

  
"I have one important announcement before we begin the feast. This year we have decided to have an additional ball at the beginning of the year." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as a buzz of interest rose in the hall. 

  
"The ball is named, 'Dance in Paradise'" Dumbledore continued ignoring the derisive snort from Professor Snape, to his left, whose lip was curving into an amused sneer. "… As I suppose the name suggests there will be much emphasis on dancing." 

A spattering of groans emitted, and Dumbledore smiled benignly.

  
"There will be a prize for the best composed dance. Any styles will be accepted. To any music you wish. I think the ball will be a great success!" He beamed looking utterly delighted at the prospect and apparently oblivious to his fellow staffs' nauseated expressions.

  
"All persons wishing to take place should place a scrap of parchment containing, their name and the names of others accompanying them in the dance, and the song title they wish to perform to. These should be placed in the box in the entrance hall. That is all. Enjoy your dinner!" Dumbledore finished and with a flourish the empty plates bloomed in food.   
  
On the rowdy Gryffindor table, Ron Weasley, a tall 6th year with deep auburn hair, began choking on a brussel sprout.  
  
"What!" He spluttered hysterically in a mixture of laughter and coughing. Across the table, his girlfriend Lavender Brown tossed her long silky blonde hair and frowned at him.   
  
"What do you mean what?" She asked raising an eyebrow at his beetroot face. Ron snorted with laughter, having dislodged the constricting vegetable.  
  
"Well, you must be joking right? You're not honestly thinking of taking part?" He said eyeing her in disbelief, Lavender didn't answer so he turned his attention to the girl next to her, mounds of glossy chestnut curls surrounded her face and her deep chocolate brown eyes sparkling in amusement. "Hermione?" Ron pleaded, "Tell me you kidding."  
  
"Nope." Hermione Granger, his best friend of six years answered grinning, "I think it will be fun, right Gin?" She said glancing across the table at Ron's younger sister. Ginny nodded eagerly then directed her stare at her brother.  
  
"Yeah I'll do it, why, are you not up for it Ron?" She said challengingly, twirling a tendril of fiery red hair around her finger. Ron chuckled again.  
  
"Hell no. You with me Harry?" He asked. Harry Potter grinned running a hand through his messy black hair, pushing it off his forehead.  
  
"Yes, definitely. But watching should be fun." He said laughing. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Shame Ron. I expect you would have won with those fantastic moves you pulled at Percy's wedding." She sniggered. Ron scowled as the group erupted in laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up." He growled turning his eyes back to his plate of food. Lavender pouted prettily.  
  
"So does this mean you're not going to accompany me in the dance?" She asked in an innocent voice. Ron grimaced at the sugary tone and stubbornly shook his head.  
  
"No I am not. Especially not after you just mocked my moves." He said reproachfully. Lavender bit her lip then burst in laughter again.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She giggled clutching his hand and trying to stop the fits of hysteria that kept hitting her as she pictured Ron's night fever style dance moves. Ron tried hard to look hurt but a grin spread across his face after a while and he pointed an accusing finger at Harry.   
  
"Harry's not much better." He complained playfully. Harry shrugged and pulled a face at Hermione's poorly concealed sniggers.  
  
"What are you planning on dancing to then?" He asked looking mildly indignant. Hermione glanced at Ginny and Lavender and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I'm sure we'll come up with something though." She said with a flippant grin.  
  
----

  
Later that evening, Ginny, Lavender and Hermione were sprawled across the giant bed in Hermione's new room. Upon being appointed Prefect she had gained a spacious, private bedroom with en-suite bathroom which led through to the male prefect's room, newly occupied by Harry.  
  
"So, ideas we have so far are…" Lavender said reading from a scrap of parchment across which was scribbled a long list of suggested song titles.

  
"Candy, Mandy Moore?" She supplied. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No way, I can imagine that being one for Pansy to take up." She said laughing and rolling her eyes. Ginny nodded,  
  
"Nope, next?"   
  
"Uh... Stellar, Incubus." Lavender read.  
  
"No." Ginny said shaking her head making the springy curls swing from side to side. "Great song but how the hell do we dance to that?"  
  
"We need something, risqué." Hermione said her forehead furrowing in thought. Lavender scanned the list.  
  
"Prodigy, Smack My Bitch Up?" She chirped.   
  
"Uh, maybe a little too risqué." Hermione grinned. Lavender shrugged and her eyes continued searching the scribbles.  
  
"Got it!" She shrieked excitedly, "Dirrty, Christina Aguilera. Easy to dance to, risqué enough to be fun…"  
  
"And the costumes can be wicked!" Ginny chimed in an evil grin spreading across her face. "I'm thinking seriously seduction attire." She said her hair falling about her face as she laughed heartily.  
  
"All agreed?" Hermione asked, Lavender and Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "Good." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
----

  
After a long and relaxing bath, Hermione wrapped herself in a huge fluffy dressing gown and quietly padded across the bathroom floor, a folded tee shirt in her hands. She knocked lightly on the door adjoining the bathroom to Harry's and listened for an answer.  
  
"Come in!" She heard him say and she pulled open the door.  
  
"Hey 'Mione," He greeted her with a warm smile patting the bed beside him and putting down the quill he had been using. Hermione scurried across the room and jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Here I came to return this." She said sheepishly holding out the shirt. Harry took it and shook it out, it was a large tee shirt, which had originally been the blood red of Gryffindor but had faded to a pale maroon. The corner was emblazed with the house crest, and the fabric was worn very thin and was soft to touch. Harry laughed.  
  
"I had given up hope on getting this back." He said with a laugh. Hermione punched him lightly on the arm,  
  
"It's my favourite shirt." She complained.  
  
"It's _my_ shirt." Harry pointed out with a grin and Hermione wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Okay, okay." She sighed, "Well I gave it back didn't I?" Harry chuckled quietly and pushed the smooth top back into her hands.  
  
"You can keep it 'Mione," He said Hermione beamed.  
  
"Really! You sure you don't want it back?" She asked, Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, you suit it better than me anyway," He said grinning as she slipped off the dressing gown and yanked it over her head.   
  
"Well that's true." She joked. "Thanks Harry." She said leaning over to kiss his cheek lightly, he laughed,  
  
"No problem." 

Hermione flopped back against his pillows and propped herself on one elbow.  
  
"So, have you reconsidered your immediate decision about partnering me at the dance?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Harry lay back onto the mattress and laughed.  
  
"Well, I reconsidered and came out with the same answer… Thanks but no thanks." He said grinning. Hermione scowled playfully.  
  
"Fine. You're loss." She said prodding a finger in his chest. Harry sighed.  
  
"So what song have you decided on?" He asked. Hermione's lips curved into a sly smile.  
  
"_That _would be telling… but I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised." She said with a wink. "I'm going to bed now. Night." She added leaning across and kissing his cheek. Harry wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the light lemony fragrance of her hair. He smiled and kissed her cheek, his lips grazing the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Night." He replied, watching her slip off his bed and scurry through the bathroom to her own room. A huge contented smile spread across his face as he pulled the sheets over his body and drifted off to sleep.  
  
----

  
The slender figure crept silently down the curving staircase that led from the Gryffindor girl's dormitory to the common room. It tiptoed around the plush armchairs thankful for the deep carpet which absorbed any footsteps. Slipping soundlessly through the portrait, the silhouette entered the cold, stone corridor. Shivering, it wrapped the slightly tattered dressing gown around its elfin frame and began to make its way gingerly down the dimly lit passage. After making several twists and turns, the figure way beginning to climb a steep winding set of narrow stairs and upon passing a particularly dark nook in the stone wall a hand reached out and clamped itself around its mouth.  
  
"Ginny. It's me." A voice whispered and the captured figure relaxed its frantic struggling. Instead, Ginny twisted round in the grip and crushed her lips to the person in front of her. Drawing back several minutes later Ginny stifled a laugh at the sight before her. Draco Malfoy was staring at her, his pale skin, moonlit and two glowing red flushes graced each highly chiselled cheekbone. His deep grey eyes, usually so cold and calculating were reverberating intense emotion, most recognisable were passion and lust. His naturally full lips were slightly swollen from the bruising kiss, and his ice blond hair was tousled and the angelic curls, tamed for an age in gel were free to hang around and across his face like a halo. He smiled and Ginny brushed a stray golden curl away from his eyes.  
  
"You scared me." She said lightly, staring at him. Draco smirked, an unshiftable habit. He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered, not sounding it, and manoeuvring himself so Ginny was caught between the wall and his body. He pressed against her, and his mouth dropped to her ear. "Let me make it up to you." He said huskily, his hot breath grazing her neck as he moved down to act on his statement. One of Ginny's hands grabbed the collar of Draco's shirt pulling him even closer to her the other curled round his neck and toyed with the loose, silky curls. Draco had pushed Ginny's dressing gown to the floor and was kissing light trails along her neck, working his way to her mouth. When they met, the fire that continually simmered between them ignited, and they both poured themselves into the kiss. Each finding it astounded how every kiss they shared got better, was more mind-blowing, more knee trembling. Every time they broke apart, they reeled from the feelings, the aftershock, the heat, and the sudden incompleteness. Breathing hard Draco stared at Ginny her red curls hung messily across her face. Her brown eyes stared back at him, deep and uninhibited. He took her hand.  
  
"C'mon lets go." He said quietly, leading her out onto the staircase. They continued upwards, pausing, some forty steps up Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and tapped it against a tiny carving in the stone. The carving, a small bird, began to beat its wings and flew a curving arc, leaving a shining trail. Ginny smiled in anticipation and watched the stone within the arch melt away, and the entrance appear. The couple darted through and felt the stone reappear behind them. Ginny pulled off her dressing gown and directed her wand at the small fire grate, at once a warming orange fire crackled into life. Smiling contentedly, Ginny sat down on the small, soft sofa and gazed around the room. It was diminutive and cosy; the stone walls were hung with drapes in a deep, burgundy. A sofa and two armchairs almost filled the room, leaving room for a table, small bookcase and window. She remembered idly, how they had discovered the room, a year ago. After a bitter argument with Ron she had stormed away blindly and ended halfway up the staircase where she met Draco. One of his sly remarks had broken a barrier and Ginny had snapped and hit him. Draco's own temper had sparked into life and he had grabbed her roughly, Ginny, absolutely irate and perhaps strengthened by her initial fear of him, had slammed him against the wall. Drawing her wand to hex him, she had prodded the wall behind him, causing them to both tumble into the hidden room. Ginny smiled at the memory, and feeling Draco slip into the seat beside her she thought again at how her feelings for him had changed in such a huge, irreversible way since they had both first entered the room.  
  
Draco's eyes devoured her; he loved the way she looked when she thought. Her dark coffee eyes became distant and warm. He could watch her forever, taking in each tiny freckle, each shining auburn tendril. He saw her turn to him and his mind stopped working entirely. The only thought he could muster was that he needed her lips on his, every fibre of him was screaming to make the contact. Then it happened, and for the countless time, his mind exploded with the rush. He could never tire of kissing her, the experience was timeless, endless, and never the same. Every time, the perfections repeated, joined by new sensations, that made both mind's whirl. Neither Ginny nor Draco could seem to keep time when they were together; it appeared to take on a life of its own. Hours could pass in seconds within a kiss, but then other times seconds could hold, statuesque, frozen and appear to last for ages. It was exciting and scary, much like their relationship Ginny though wryly. Her head was on Draco's chest, his fingers lacing carelessly through the red curls, when the question they always avoided tackling became so insistent she had to speak. Sitting up, Ginny swallowed nervously, recalling that the subject she was about to grace usually resulted in blazing rows followed by tears. However, it needed to be confronted.  
  
"Draco." She said watching him with a steady gaze.  
  
"Hmm?" He replied as his fingers danced along the smooth skin of her thigh. Ginny wriggled away and pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Draco. You've been getting on well with Ron recently you know, friends almost." She said, careful to keep it a statement with no opportunity for retort.  
  
"We're on civilised terms Ginny, there is a difference." Draco said, anticipating the turn in conversation. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"You don't fight anymore."  
  
"We grew out of it. It doesn't mean anything." Draco said stonily, knowing the climax of the growing tension was coming.  
  
"When are we going to tell him?" She asked. The question hung in the air. Draco gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ginny, do we have to talk about this now?" He asked the bite of irritation clearly audible in his voice. Ginny felt her temper rising.  
  
"Yes." She retorted curtly. "Otherwise we will keep avoiding it. Like we always do." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why can't we just…" He began. Ginny stood up fuming.  
  
"You might be happy with a pathetic relationship based on deceit and hiding Draco. But I'm not. I value my family and friends and I am not going to keeping lying to them." She snapped. Draco rose and faced her hostilely, his eyes taking on a steely glint.  
  
"You know we can't tell people Ginny. What would they think? Your family? You think they'd accept us?" He said his voice was cold and had taken on the cruel, malicious tone that was rarely heard recently and most rarely directed at her. Ginny didn't answer her jaw was set in a furious expression.  
  
"Just because me and Ron are not tearing each other apart. You honestly think it would stay that way if he found out about you and me? How naïve are you?" He snarled icily. Ginny stared at him furiously her eyes blazing. She grabbed her discarded dressing gown and swept from the room. Taking the stairs at a run she made her way back to the common room. She was angry, mostly because he didn't care enough about her to let their relationship be public. She scowled, an old concern resurfacing, that he was ashamed of her and their bond. The thought made her angrier. Draco had been one of the most influencing features that formed her new, fiery tempestuous character. After years of being walked over, used and ignored and those years climaxing in a huge row with Ron she had met him and her real personality had been unleashed.  
  


----  
  
The next morning Ginny woke late and rushed clumsily around the dormitory washing, dressing and charming the telltale red rims from her eyes. She set off towards the hall at a run and eventually flopped into a seat beside Hermione breathless.  
  
"Morning Gin. Oversleep?" Hermione said with a smile. Ginny nodded trying to catch her breath and pouring a bowl of cereal. As she began eating, Dumbledore rose at the top table.  
  
"I would like to thanks everyone for the enthusiastic response to the ball." He said a knowing smile spread across his face, "I think everyone, participants and spectators alike will enjoy the entertainment immensely. One more thing… I think I may have forgotten to mention a slightly important part of the ball. If dancers are performing to songs with lyrics then they should be obliged to sing them." Dumbledore finished looking rather sheepish.  
  
"That's all, thank you." He sat back down. During the short speech, Ginny's gaze had wandered to the Slytherin table. Draco was sat beside his best friend Blaise Zambini, a dark featured and handsome boy. Draco's eyes had met hers for an instant before both stubborn parties snapped their stares away. Hermione stared open mouthed at the top table.  
  
"What?!" Shrieked Lavender in astonishment.  
  
"No way." Hermione shook her head flabbergasted. "Can either of you sing?" She asked anxiously. Lavender shrugged,  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked urgently.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said tearing her gaze from the back of the blond head she was staring at.  
  
"Can you sing?" Hermione repeated.  
  
"Nope. Well, not well anyway." Ginny said with a grimace. "What are we gonna do?" She asked. Ron had been listening to the frantic exchange and he leant in with a smile his eyes on Lavender.  
  
"You don't have a problem." He said calmly. Hermione frowned.  
  
"Uh, yes we do." She said impatiently. Ron shook his head, his gaze still on Lavender who was shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"No. You don't." He said again. Ginny and Hermione exchanged confused looks. Ron grinned broadly.  
  
"Lavender has an amazing voice." He said confidently. Hermione stared at Lavender who was blushing and squirming in embarrassment.  
  
"Shuddup Ron!" She muttered, Hermione bounced in her seat.  
  
"Really? I never knew Lav!" She exclaimed happily. Lavender looked mortified.  
  
"Well, I used to sing, at my old school…" She shrugged Ron frowned.  
  
"And the rest." He urged.  
  
"I've been having lessons for a while." She said quietly, now shooting murderous looks at Ron who was positively beaming.  
  
"There you go." He said cheerfully. "Lavender can sing. I mean I've heard Ginny's attempts in the shower." He shuddered dramatically, "And 'Mione's humming isn't even up to much." He added sniggering. Hermione punched him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Hey! So Lavender you up for it?" She asked. Lavender fidgeted agitatedly,  
  
"Umm…" She faltered searching for an excuse. She glanced up to be faced by two sets of huge, liquid brown puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please Lav, Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Go on." Urged Ginny. Harry and Ron snorted with laughter, and Lavender sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Okay, okay." She gave in with a hopeless shrug. Hermione and Ginny let out piercing squeals of excitement clapping their hands and beaming. The conversation flowed through breakfast and half an hour later the three girls were walking side by side down the corridor towards their first lessons. Hermione gripped her armful of books and flipped her curls over her shoulder.  
  
"So, I think we should have our first rehearsal tonight." She announced with a grin. "The empty charms classroom, at nine shall we say?" Lavender and Ginny nodded in agreement and with a wave Ginny ducked into her transfiguration class. Lavender clambered up a step ladder and through a trapdoor to divination. Hermione carried on down the corridor and pushed open the door to her arithmancy lesson. She glanced around and with a twinge of irritation saw that Pansy Parkinson had taken her usual seat.  Hermione glanced at the smug, satisfied expression spread on the Slytherin's face, she was willing Hermione to make a fuss, a scene. Deciding not to give Pansy the gratification Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement at her and shot her a bored look. Her gaze swept the room for a spare place, she only knew a few people in the class and they were already absorbed in their texts. Hermione caught the eye of boy sat at the back of the room. He had sparkling dark eyes, and his hair fell in loose chocolate coloured curls around his face. He flashed a smile, his teeth were very white and even, he looked friendly, so Hermione returned the smile and made her way to the seat beside him.  
  
"Hey." He whispered as she fell into the seat next to him. Hermione grinned gratefully at him, noticing that his eyes were in fact a deep navy blue.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered, "I can't be bothered to start anything with her." She added cocking her head in the direction of Pansy. The boy rolled his eyes and nodded understandably.   
  
"I'm Blaise. Blaise Zambini." He said offering his hand in a polite handshake. Hermione gripped it lightly.  
  
"Hermione Granger." She answered, their heads snapped to the front of the class as Professor Vector swept into the classroom.  
  
----  
  
  
After an exhausting hour of compiling dance moves to the beginning of the song. Lavender, Ginny and Hermione collapsed onto the floor of the deserted classroom.  
  
"I am so unfit." Giggled Ginny, her cheeks flaming red. Lavender laughed trying to catch her breath. Hermione was laid flat on her back, when suddenly she sat straight up.  
  
"Hey." She said. Lavender raised an enquiring eyebrow and pushed her damp streaky blonde hair out of her face. Hermione jumped up and pulled off her sweatshirt. Dressed in her scruffy, baggy trousers and strappy top, she began to move her hips in one of the moves they had composed, muttering to herself.  
  
"Hey!" She repeated a moment later her face bright. "How good would our dance be if we got three guys to dance with us!" She exclaimed. Lavender nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it would be great." She agreed. "But Ron has refused point blank. And I don't think he'd be too happy with me bumping and grinding with someone else." She said biting her lip. Hermione frowned then shrugged.   
  
"It's his fault for not taking the opportunity." She replied. "Aww c'mon it would be so great! Don't you think Gin?" Hermione said glancing at Ginny who was tucking stray curls into her bun.  
  
"It would be good." Ginny granted, groaning inwardly at the prospect of finding someone to dance with. Then a thought sparked in her, it would be a perfect chance to show Draco that she could cope without him and what he would be missing out on if they didn't make their relationship public. A grin spread across her face,  
  
"Let's do it!" She exclaimed. They laughed and Lavender raised her wand and flicked it at the CD which was suspended in the air, it began to rotate and the opening lyrics sounded throughout the classroom.  
  
"Ah, Dirrty…Filthy…Nasty…Too dirty to clean my act up…" A deep male voice boomed out, Lavender sat up and swished her wand to stop the CD.  
  
"Uh, we have a problem." She said her forehead creased slightly. Ginny frowned in confusion.  
  
"What now?" She asked. Lavender sighed.  
  
"Well Redman is featured in the song isn't he? I'm gonna sound even more bloody stupid if I have to rap as well as sing." She explained. Hermione bit her lip thoughtfully then snapped her fingers.  
  
"Got it!" She cried. "Lee!"  
  
"Lee?" Lavender repeated looking bewildered by Hermione's ecstatic expression. Hermione nodded vigorously.  
  
"Lee Jordan. Oh my god, yes! He can rap. He can be your partner for the dancing, and he is amazing at street dancing too! He can freestyle at some point! He'll be wicked. I'm a genius." She added grinning broadly.   
  
"Well okay. I'll ask him I guess. We'll need to practise the singing together." Lavender said glancing at her watch. "I better go now, I said I'd see Ron before it got too late." She explained apologetically.   
  
"Okay. Well me and Gin will find a partner each and you and Lee try and practise tomorrow night maybe. We can all meet up partners and all on Thursday night, here." Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded.  
  
"We should all go down to Hogsmeade Friday to get our costumes." Ginny added then with an afterthought she yelped. "We have hardly any time! I mean we're forgetting the dance is on Saturday!" She gasped. Hermione shrugged confidently.  
  
"It'll be fine. I mean, we can bluff." She said boldly. "Right I better be going I said I'd help Harry with some homework, and I need to find a partner. You coming Gin?" She asked. Ginny shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep for hours yet, due to her messed up body clock thanks to too many late night meetings.  
  
"No, I'll run through a few more moves. I'll be up soon." She said watching Hermione and Lavender scurry from the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Dance In ****Paradise******

_A short fic in reply to __Lisa__Oceans__ Potter's Dance Challenge!_

_Hope you enjoy it, look out for special comedy appearances from Fred & George, Crabbe & Goyle and many more..._

Chapter 2.

  
Hermione sat in the weekly prefect meeting tapping her quill in boredom, filtering out Bert Firth's whining voice as he read a long list of new rules to be enforced. She ran through the dance moves in her head, and gazed around at the males in the room, idly assessing them in dance partner qualities. Her gaze rested on Harry, who was staring back at her his eyebrow cocked in a cheeky expression.  
  
"Not concentrating!" He mouthed. Hermione wrinkled her nose in the direction of Bert and Harry sniggered, making Hermione chuckle involuntarily. The sounds were thankfully lost in the drone of Bert's voice and Hermione amused herself by doodling on her hand for the remainder of the meeting avoiding Harry's attempts to get her to laugh again. Finally the continuous hum stopped and Hermione's head snapped up. Everyone was stirring as if they had all been induced into a coma from the boring speech too. Grinning Hermione walked over to Harry and punched him lightly.  
  
"Would you mind not putting me off during meetings in future?" She reprimanded him jokingly. Harry snorted with laughter.  
  
"What were you thinking about anyway? You looked pretty engrossed." He said looking amused. Hermione tried to look dignified,   
  
"Um... well the dance actually." She admitted, scowling playfully at Harry's outburst of laughter.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed indignantly, "We have decided to have male partners in it. So I was assessing the choices." She informed him. Harry smirked, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I assume that expression means you're still refusing to take part," She said airily.   
  
"Are you asking me to be your partner?" Harry asked with a sly grin, Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Nope. I was offering you the opportunity. But I'm now going to offer it to someone else." She said, standing up and flipping her hair over her shoulder. Harry shrugged looking unbothered and Hermione frowned.  
  
"You'll regret it." She warned flippantly, and she turned and headed over to Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Harry watched her go an amused expression on his face. Hermione touched Oliver's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Hi." She said with a bright smile. Oliver beamed his hazel eyes twinkling friendlily.  
  
"Hey Hermione, great meeting huh?" He said sarcastically.   
  
"Hmm." Hermione laughed. "I was just wondering whether you had anything planned for the ball yet?" She asked a casual smile on her face. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"No, not yet." He replied. Hermione's smile widened to an excited grin.  
  
"That's cool. Me, Gin and Lavender have got something worked out, but I need a partner… you up for it?" She asked her brown eyes sparkling mischievously. Oliver hesitated,   
  
"I dunno 'Mione…" He said wrinkling his nose, "What's it gonna be like?" He asked. Hermione glanced quickly at Harry who had her fixed with an unblinking stare and then she leant forward, purposefully resting her hands on Oliver's broad shoulders and whispered lightly into his ear. Harry frowned slightly feeling a twinge of jealously as Oliver's eyes widened and his face reddened slightly. What the hell was she telling him, he wondered faintly irritated. Hermione drew away and raised her eyebrows questioningly at Oliver. His cheeks were tinged with a rosy pink flush, and his mouth was spread in a wide grin.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
"Okay." Oliver agreed with a laugh. "When and where?" He asked.  
  
"We get our costumes tomorrow, and then practise in the evening." She said. Oliver nodded.   
  
"Alright. I'll meet you in Hogsmeade." He suggested and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Okay. Night!" She chirped as she spun on her heel flashed a wink at Harry and dashed out of the room.  
  
----

  
Ginny had spent all dinner contemplating whom she should ask to partner her. Finally the solution had hit her, Blaise Zambini. Draco's best friend, ever since he had chucked his two burly sidekicks in favour of a more intellectual partner in crime. Ginny smiled slyly, she had no objection what so ever with inviting Blaise to dance with her. He was gorgeous, as stunning as Draco in all the opposite ways. His hair was a deep chocolate and his skin, although fair was rugged and less porcelain like than Draco's. The pair of boys had an amiable competitive streak between them and Ginny knew it would infuriate Draco to see Blaise dancing with her. She paused, considering whether the erotic dance and provocative clothing that were also involved pushed the whole punishing Draco issue too far. She shrugged. He deserved it, if her didn't have the nerve to reveal their relationship, he didn't have the right to dictate who she danced with. It was all too easy as well; Blaise had been assigned her lab partner in an extra potions project she was completing, so she knew him pretty well. Resolved and unable to settle down to sleep Ginny sat up in bed and pulled a dressing gown over her pyjamas. Stealthily she slipped out of the portrait hole in her well practised manner, allowing herself an amused smirk, a habit she had caught from Draco at the sheer ease she managed to escape Gryffindor Tower. She slunk down the deserted hallways until an unpleasant smell began to register. Covering her nose, Ginny ducked into the Owlery. She signalled down Ron's tiny owl, Pig and tied a hastily scribbled note to its foot before throwing it out of a nearby window and scurrying away to fresh air. Able to breathe again she headed silently down the hallways back to her dormitory.  
  
  
Blaise rolled over in bed and jammed a pillow over his head to diffuse the insistent tapping. However after a few infuriating minutes he heard a flow of abuse from the bed next to his and loud stomping footsteps nearing his bed. Draco ripped the pillow away and bleary eyed, jabbed a finger at the window.  
  
"Is that your bloody owl?" He grunted sleepily. Blaise shook his head.  
  
"Don't think so." He replied through a gigantic yawn. Draco ground his teeth and stamped over to the window, he lifted the catch and the minute owl whizzed into the room. It did a few elaborate loops accompanied by piercing shrieks before Malfoy clamped a hand around its furry body and pulled the note off. Pig, obviously offended by the rough treatment nipped Malfoy's finger, causing him to swear and drop the bird. Pig zoomed around the room again with another insulted hoot before fluttering out of the window. Draco glanced at the note.  
  
"It's for you." He growled irritated as he threw it at the mound in Blaise's bed.  
  
"Oh, okay." Blaise mumbled, picking the letter up and unfolding it.  
  
_Blaise, its Ginny. I was wondering if I could meet you tomorrow in Hogsmeade. __  
I've got something I need to ask you.  
Owl me back a.s.a.p or let me know at breakfast if there's a problem.  
  
Thanks, Ginny x_  
  
Blaise frowned at the note, before his attention was diverted by a barrage of loud profanities from Draco.  
  
"What?" Blaise moaned sleepily.   
  
"That fucking bird shitted on my bed." Draco snarled angrily pointing his finger at his pillow. Blaise let out an uncontrollable snort of laughter which infuriated Draco more. Still swearing under his breath he muttered a cleaning charm at his pillow and flopped back into bed.  
  
"Who was the letter from?" He demanded sulkily, "So I can ring their necks for sending that twittering little thing around here." He added menacingly.   
  
"Oh, it was from Ginny." Blaise replied, "You know Ginny Weasley."  
  
"I know." Draco snapped quicker than he had intended. "Why is she writing to you?" He sneered. Blaise mistook the jealousy in Malfoy's tone as contempt.  
  
"Because I'm working on a project with her and she's a friend." He answered bluntly. "I thought you'd got over all you immature problems with the Weasleys." He added snidely. Draco frowned into the darkness.  
  
"I have." He retorted quietly. The room was silent and both boys drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
Hermione got up late the next morning and ran into the bathroom. She showered quickly, dried her hair with a charm and pulled on her school clothes. Before slapping a hand to her head, it was Friday; they were going down to Hogsmeade. She shed her uniform and pulled on some jeans and a burgundy tee shirt. Re-entering the bathroom she crept to the adjoining door and eased it open. Harry was sprawled across his bed, asleep. Hermione smothered a giggle and tiptoed to the bedside. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, before he began to stir. The two dark moons of heavy black eyelashes blinked up and down a few times and Harry gazed around sleepily. His blurred stare landed on the distorted figure of Hermione looming over him, he grabbed his glasses and pulled them on, bringing her into sharp focus.  
  
"Hermione!" He shouted. "What were you doing creeping up like that?"  
  
"I wasn't creeping." Hermione retorted, bending down to plant a playful light kiss on his frowning forehead. "You ready to go Hogsmeade?" She asked. Harry tried to keep hold on his irritation as a flashing image of Oliver Wood sped across his mind but it vanished with his annoyance and a grin spread across his face.  
  
"Well I need to dress, unless you wanna hang around for that too." He quipped. Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulder and fixed him with an unblinking stare.  
  
"Well okay." She answered seriously. Harry's eyes widened in astonishment at the solemn look on her face.  
  
"Uh… 'Mione…" He stammered feeling himself blush. Hermione dissolved into hysterics.  
  
"I was kidding!" She chuckled jumping up from his chair and heading towards the door.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room, hurry though!" She added with a grin as she shut the door behind her.  
  
-----

  
Ginny was sat on a sunny bench deeply engrossed in conversation with Blaise when she spotted Hermione, Harry, Lavender and Ron sauntering down the path towards them. Ron and Harry paused to gawp in at a Quidditch supplies shop, Hermione and Lavender spotted the pair, waved and headed over.  
  
"Hey Gin." Hermione chirped. "Blaise," She added nodding at him friendlily,   
  
"Hey guys." Ginny replied, "Guess what! Blaise has agreed to partner me at the dance!" She added breezily with a wide grin. Lavender clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh! Great! Lee's up for it too. We've gone through all the lyrics and that's sorted, all we need is the moves now." She informed them. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And the costumes…" She said slowly. Lavender and Ginny chuckled and Blaise shook his head laughing.   
  
"Well, we can go now. I'll go and get Lee and Oliver and meet you three in Madame Maulkins!" Hermione suggested, Blaise nodded and jumped up pulling Ginny with him.  
  
"C'mon ladies." He quipped with a grin and Lavender waved goodbye to Ron and the trio headed down the street. Hermione skipped over to the shop window.  
  
"I've got to go and meet some people, then we're sorting our costumes out. So I guess I'll see you later!" She babbled excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay. Shall we meet in The Three Broomsticks at five?" He asked. Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Alright! See you then. Bye Ron!" She piped speeding off in pursuit of Oliver Wood who had just passed flanked by the majority of the Gryffindor team.  
  
  
-----  
  
Hermione pressed a hand over her mouth to smother the hysterical snorts of laughter that were erupting from her mouth and studied the image in the mirror.  
  
"Um… Gin, Lavender? You ready?" She squeaked nervously.  
  
"Mmmm." Lavender mumbled sounding wholly unconvinced.  
  
"Yes!" Ginny confident voice replied loudly. Hermione took a deep breath and clutched a handful of dressing room curtain.  
  
"Okay, on the count of three…"  
  
"C'mon!!" Whined a trio of male voices in anticipation. Hermione swallowed.  
  
"One..two...three!" She yelped pulling back the curtain and jumping out into the large, mirrored room. Lee, Oliver and Blaise's jaws all simultaneously dropped, and they gaped at the three witches before them. Lavender was dressed in a short black leather pleated skirt; black spiky stilettos that laced up the legs and a scoop neck stretchy top, her blonde hair fell in a long shiny sheet down her back. Ginny's red curls hung haphazardly around her face, she had leather hot pants and her tiny feet were encased in leather ankle boots, revealing miles of creamy leg, which she noticed with a smirk, Blaise's eye travelled up and down several times. Hermione had a tiny black leather mini skirt and matching thigh high boots, which revealed a flash of flesh between the hem and the top of the shoes, her glossy chestnut hair was tousled and wild. The boys gaped at them for minutes in silence, while the girls giggled and preened each other, tugging on hemlines and buckles.  
  
"You…you're… going to wear that?" Oliver stuttered eventually his eyes wide.  
  
"Yep." Hermione said, "Why what's wrong with it?" She asked twisting round to look in the mirror, revealing a slash of midriff. Blaise snorted.  
  
"Nothing. You all look hot!" He exclaimed, and then blushed at his outburst. Ginny grinned and experimented with a wiggled of her hips.  
  
"Yeah… you look great!" Lee enthused, his dark eyes sparkling. "Hogwarts won't know what's hit it." He mused grinning. Lavender suddenly gasped.  
  
"Uh I just thought of something… what are you guys going to wear?" Lavender demanded cocking an eyebrow at Hermione. Hermione's gaze raked the three boys, and she bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm… I'm not sure." She mused twirling a shiny curl of hair between her fingers, "I think we should go have a look." She decided looking at Ginny and Lavender.  
  
"Yep!" Ginny said enthusiastically shooting a wicked glance at Blaise and wiggling her eyebrows. He groaned.  
  
"Gin…" He whined, but she just flipped her fiery hair and shrugged.  
  
"Well we'll get changed then. You three sure these costumes are okay?" She asked glancing down at herself again. The boys nodded vigorously and with a grin the girls spun around and headed into the changing rooms.  
  
-----

  
Frowning Hermione handed over handfuls of money to the witch behind the counter and watched them ring up the purchases ruefully. She pouted playfully at Oliver.  
  
"I still think you would of looked good in those leather chaps." She said teasingly. Oliver glared good-humouredly at her and stalked out of the shop. Blaise sniggered and shook his head violently making the chocolate brown curls whip his face.  
  
"No way!" He said adamantly. Hermione glowered at him.  
  
"Shuddup Blaise." She growled with a grin, "Just cause your thighs were to big for them!" She snickered as Blaise feigned mock outrage. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the bags from the sales assistant.  
  
"Thanks for your help!" She said with a smile. The pretty, young witch with striking raven hair grinned at her.  
  
"No problem. Have fun at your dance." She added. Blaise sidled up to her a charming smile plastered across his face,  
  
"Yes, thanks for the help." He repeated his voice taking on a more husky tone than usual. The witch giggled.  
  
"Your welcome." She purred softly her voice dripping with flattery. Hermione rolled her eyes and glanced through the shop window where the others were gesturing impatiently at her. She grabbed Blaise's arm,  
  
"C'mon sweetie lets go." She said her voice overtly sugary, she flashed an apologetic look to the witch who nodded understandingly. Hermione pulled Blaise from the store.  
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly once they were outside. "I was working my magic." He said sullenly. Hermione snorted with laughter.  
  
"Well just try and keep your wand in your pocket for a while Blaise." She said with a withering look. Blaise eyebrows shot up into the chocolates curls, looking infuriated. Lavender, Lee and Oliver were in uncontrollable laughter. Blaise scowled playfully.  
  
"Oh come on Blaise." Hermione said tweaking his cheek, "We need to practise. Ginny, try and keep your partner under control." She joked prodding the redhead. Ginny's gaze snapped away from Draco Malfoy who had just slunk out of Honeydukes.   
  
"What?" She asked distracted as she tried to follow the flash of blond as it disappeared into the now bustling street. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. C'mon lets all go and get a drink." She suggested and they started to weave through the crowd towards The Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
-----  
  
Harry watched the girl meander her way across the teaming pub towards the small booth he was sitting in. She reached him and flashed him the special smile she reserved for him and her one other best friend.   
  
"Hey 'Mione." Ron said from beside him, "Lav with you?" He asked peering behind her. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Budge up Harry." She said her eyes sparkling and Harry scooted along the cushioned bench providing space for her to squeeze in beside him. Lavender sat down on Ron's knee and planted a light kiss on his nose.  
  
"Get your costume then?" He asked trying to look into the bag she was clutching. Lavender gripped it hard and suddenly looked shifty,   
  
"Yes. But it's... uh...a surprise, Ron." She muttered guiltily, moving the bag out of his reach. Ron frowned suspiciously then shrugged.  
  
"Okay..." He said shooting her a questioning glance which she avoided by swooping down to kiss him lightly. Hermione grinned relieved for the diverted disaster. Ginny and Blaise appeared clutching barstools which they pulled up around the table; Blaise pushed drinks across the table to Hermione and Lavender,   
  
"Where's Oliver and Lee?" Hermione asked, Blaise jerked his head towards a corner of the pub.  
  
"Over there, they saw Ron's brothers." He answered before leaning in to heatedly discuss the impending potions project with Ginny. Hermione stifled a yawn, and glanced at Harry.  
  
"Have a nice day?" She asked him. Harry watched her mouth move suddenly wondering why it seemed to be moving out of time with the words which seemed to float into his ears merging with the noisy hum of the bar. His emerald eyes studied how her lips moved as she spoke; the deep rosy colour was beautiful and matched the pink patches gracing her cheekbones. Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.  
  
"Harry?" She said rolling her eyes and cuffing his head lightly with her hand.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're not listening." She said. "Something wrong?" She asked leaning closer to him, her coffee eyes now radiating concern. Harry gulped and mentally shook himself bringing the pub back into focus and Hermione's mouth back into realtime, he grinned.  
  
"Nope, I'm just tired." He admitted glancing down at his watch in an attempt to avoid the probing stare she was now giving him. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You want to leave? I'll come back with you." She offered. Harry shrugged.   
  
"Only if you're ready to go." He said. Hermione nodded, she looked up and frowned at Lavender and Ron engrossed in a deep kiss, her gaze shifted to Ginny.  
  
"Gin, me and Harry are going to head back. I'll see you later." Ginny looked up,   
  
"Oh okay. What time are we practising?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, I don't mind, say 9 o clock?" Hermione suggested. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell Lav," She said jerking her head at her entwined brother, "And Lee and Oliver." She added.  
  
"Thanks. See you later." Hermione said, grabbing Harry's hand to pull him from the booth and through the busy pub. They stumbled out onto the dusky street.  
  
-----  
  
Draco watched as Hermione and Harry left the pub, his eyes returned to the table they had deserted. Lavender was still wrapped around Ron but Ginny and Blaise had shifted position around the table so they now faced him. Draco scowled heavily as Blaise murmured something to Ginny causing her to laugh, her wild red hair falling across her face and her brown eyes sparkling gleefully. Gritting his teeth Draco stood up fuming and stalked purposefully towards the table. He stood his fists clenched for a few moments, completely unnoticed, eventually he cleared his throat menacingly. Ginny's deep brown eyes snapped up to meet his glacial gaze; they reverberated with anger, hurt and the ever present simmering passion. Draco tore his eyes away and they fixed on the intense navy blue gaze of his best friend, who looked faintly amused.  
  
"Alright Draco?" Blaise asked with a concerned smile at his friend's tense, unmoving stature. Draco didn't bother to return the gesture.  
  
"I'm leaving Blaise. Are you coming?" He snapped. Blaise frowned at his tone and his rude unacknowledgement of Ginny.   
  
"No, I'm going to stay and have a drink with Ginny. Care to join us?" Blaise asked oblivious of the painful taunt he had just jabbed at Draco. Draco shook his head stiffly.  
  
"No. I'll see you later." He said, his eyes slid instinctively back to Ginny. This time she broke the gaze, looking away across the pub. Draco inclined his head in a good bye and retreated from the booth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dance In ****Paradise******

_A short fic in reply to __Lisa__Oceans__ Potter's Dance Challenge!_

_Hope you enjoy it, look out for special comedy appearances from Fred & George, Crabbe & Goyle and many more..._

Chapter 3.

  
  
Hermione waved a silent goodbye to the tired, bleary eyed group and headed up the stairs towards her room. The final rehearsal had gone well, everyone was pretty confident with their moves and Lavender and Lee's singing sounded great. Now all the dancers needed was a long, vitalising sleep. Hermione stifled a huge yawn and muttered quietly at her door,  
  
"Sapphire." It swung open and she tiptoed into the room. It was pitch black and Hermione's hand snaked out to the light switch to her left to light one of the dim lamps. She snapped it on and shrieked at the shadowy figure it revealed.  
  
"Harry!" She exclaimed in annoyance regaining her composure. "What are you doing sitting in the dark like that?" She demanded, "In my room." She added as an afterthought. Harry frowned.  
  
"I've been waiting up for you." He said curtly. Hermione wrinkled her nose at his tone,   
  
"I told you I had a rehearsal." She said with a shrug. Harry set his jaw.  
  
"You said you'd be back by 11." He retorted. Hermione was getting increasingly irritated by his strange mood and was too tired to keep up the pointless conversation.  
  
"What?" She sighed in exasperation, "I meant I should be, it ran on, so what?" Harry clenched his fists and was silence for a few moments.  
  
"Did you have a good time with Oliver?" He hissed venomously, the question was clearly laced with jealously. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"What?" She exclaimed losing her temper. Harry's eyes flashed but he didn't reply.  
  
"Harry have you got a problem with Oliver?" She demanded, Harry fought the temptation to roll his eyes at the obvious question. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Because I'd remind you that, You. Are. Not. My. Boyfriend." She stated angrily. Harry flinched.  
  
"What does that mean?" He growled furiously.  
  
"It means we shouldn't be having this conversation." She said frostily. She paused then stared at him  
  
"I'd like some sleep, I'm really tired from all those moves me and him were trying out." She snapped pointedly. Harry ground his teeth and without another word he turned and stalked back to his room. Hermione yanked off her clothes and flopped into bed in frustration, her irritation rocketing as she found that the senseless argument was now replaying constantly in her mind, warding off sleep.  
  
  


-----  
  
Breakfast was awkward. Hermione had risen early in a point to avoid meeting Harry upon leaving her room. Sprinting through the common room she had been among the first to reach the Great Hall. Piling buttered toast onto her plate the irate frown that had been set on her forehead since the night before began to smooth away, and by the time Ginny joined her, she was smiling, if a little artificially.  
  
"Ready for the big show?" Ginny asked in excitement. She eagerly swivelled in her seat to shoot a glance across the room at Blaise who gave her a thumbs up. Draco sat beside him kept his eyes firmly on the bowl of cereal in front of him. Ginny twirled back, curls flying, to face Hermione. She beamed,   
  
"I'm so ready for tonight!" She squealed, clapping her hands. Ron and Lavender had slipped into seats along from them, accompanied by a bleary eyed Harry. Ron sniggered.  
  
"It's in the bag." He quipped, cowering in mock fear after Lavender slapped at him playfully. "I mean it!" He snorted hastily as Lavender upped her attack, "C'mon don't you agree Harry?" He yelped pleadingly at his silent best friend. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Mmm." He muttered noncommittally, shooting a furtive glance at Hermione whose scowl had momentarily returned.   
  
"What's up with you two?" Ron asked. Harry looked away and Hermione gritted her teeth straining another smile.  
  
"Nothing." She sang meeting Ron's eyes with a look that warned him off the topic. Ron frowned slightly before shrugging and piling his plate with a mountain of eggs, bacon and sausages. There was an uneasy silence where eyes flitted confusedly from vacant looking Hermione to the scowling Harry. Eventually Ron spoke up,  
  
"So... Lav what are we going to do today?" He asked tracing her knuckles with his fingertips. Lavender shifted uncomfortably,   
  
"Well, I think we are kind of practising all day…" She said quietly. Ron looked disappointed but he hitched up a smile,   
  
"Okay. Well after practise?" He probed. Lavender bit her lip.  
  
"Uh… we need a lot of time to get ready." She said. Ron gritted his teeth.  
  
"Oh. So are you saying that basically you'll see me when you see me." He said bitterly trying to conceal the resent in his voice. 

"No." Lavender said exasperatedly, "But me and Lee need a little extra time to practice," 

Ron's face deepened to red in anger.

"Seems like he is seeing more of my girlfriend than I am recently," he muttered darkly. Lavender shrugged hopelessly and opened her mouth to reply when Lee yelled down the table to her.  
  
"Where are we meeting Lavender?" He asked a wide smile spread across his face. Ron scowled thunderously shooting a wounded look at Lavender he pushed back his chair and threw a glance to Harry.  
  
"You coming Harry?" He muttered. Harry nodded and grabbed his bag, purposely avoiding any eye contact with Hermione, the pair stomped moodily out of the hall. The aftermath of their angry exit lingered for a few minutes before Hermione sighed despairingly.  
  
"Boys!" She exclaimed mustering a grin, "Honestly, them two! You'd think we didn't offer them a place as our partners. I mean it was their choice to turn us down!" She said. Lavender nodded.  
  
"You're right." She agreed tearing her eyes away from Ron's retreating back. Ginny chuckled.  
  
"C'mon lets not let them spoil our day. It is going to be great!" She chirped barely able to sit still. "Look, Blaise is going now." She said pointing to the back of his curly haired head. "Shall we?" She asked returning her gaze to Lavender and Hermione. The trio stood up and headed through the hall, dragging Oliver and Lee with them.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh my gosh…" Lavender breathed biting hard on the back of her hands as she peered down the sidelines of the stage.  
  
"There are so many people out there!" She said shuddering nervously. "Do I look alright?" She asked eyeing her brief costume critically. Blaise raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said, _do I even need to answer that_? She giggled anxiously. Hermione appeared from behind a large piece of staging carrying a huge pile of heavy school robes.  
  
"Here guys, put these on. Then we can go out front and watch a few of the first performances…" She said handing out the black cloth. Ginny and Lavender draped themselves in the robes concealing all the naked flesh and the boys pulled them over their more modest costumes of baggy black jeans and plain tee-shirts. Then the six went and sat at a point where the stage was visible, they were practically unnoticed by the swarming crowd of excitable students. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Dumbledore swept out onto the stage.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts' first, 'Dance in Paradise'" He beamed around at the students. "Without further ado lets welcome our first performance," Dumbledore paused as he glanced down at the scrap of parchment he was holding, he gave a strange cough, then continued.   
  
"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe…" He announced, exiting the stage. There was a spattering of applause, and suddenly an explosion. It sounded as if a bomb had gone off. Extremely loud heavy metal music was shaking the entire hall. Hermione could swear it was shaking trickles of dust from the ceiling. The lyrics were incomprehensible, as the screeching guitar strains and thumping bass drowned out the droning vocals. Abruptly the lights blazed up on the stage, and two, bulky figure were illuminated, bouncing around helplessly, not even in time to the music. Hermione snorted with laughter and turned to her companions. Lavender and Ginny were staring aghast at Crabbe and Goyle, whilst Oliver, Lee and Blaise were doubled over in hysterics.   
  
"They… they are trying to MOSH!" Blaise sniggered, holding his stomach. Hermione burst into peels of laughter as Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a final head bang together before leaping off the stage. Her eyes widened as she followed their brief travel through air, the crowd parted and they landed with two heavy thumps on the hard floor.   
  
"So much for the crowd surf." Blaise snickered, craning to see the two unmoving lumps on the floor. The music was suddenly cut, leaving every ones ears ringing, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were pushing their way through the crowd to the two bulky unconscious bodies. Dumbledore had reappeared on stage, looking torn between amusement and worry.  
  
"Ahem." He cleared his throat. "Well, after that hard-to-follow act, we have a brave solo performer!" He declared, "Please put your hands together for Pansy Parkinson!"  
  
There was a chorus of wolf whistles for Pansy her reputation with the Slytherin boys proceeded her. The lights went out again, and the first bars of an upbeat, poppy song rung out.   
  
"Ohhhhh…" A wavering voice was heard and the lights went up. Hermione burst into profuse giggles, Pansy was mincing across stage dressed in a,   
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione stuttered. "That's a Muggle school uniform." Blaise raised his eyebrows,   
  
"Really? Maybe I should transfer to a Muggle school if that's how girls dress there!"   
He said wistfully, Ginny slapped at him, and they gaped open mouth at the stage,   
  
"Oh baby, baby…" Pansy had charmed her voice to boom out loudly, but it hadn't done much to conceal the fact she was vastly out of tune.  
  
"How was I supposed to know…  
That something wasn't right here!" She squealed terribly,  
  
"Oh baby, baby…  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah!"   
  
She sung brashly, Hermione although she hated the girl had to give her recognition for her unflinching confidence.   
  
"Show me how want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because…"   
  
Pansy sang, and everyone flinched sensing the climax. Pansy threw herself into the chorus, complete with some terrible but energetic dance moves.  
  
"My loneliness is killing me…  
I must confess I still believe…  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind!"   
  
She screamed heartily, prancing about letting her short pleated skirt flap around her legs, much to her male admirers' glee.   
  
"Give me a sign…"   
  
She warbled wiggling her bottom at the Slytherin boys in the front row, who were yelling throatily at her. Quite out of breath after her antics, she managed to gasp the last lines.  
  
"Hit me baby one more time!"   
  
Pansy giggled, and curtseyed at the roar from the males and stood lapping up the small amount of polite applause, until Dumbledore returned to the stage and subtly chivvied her off. Then he faced the audience again,   
  
"After that fabulous effort, we have another solo performer… Colin Creevey!"   
  
He proclaimed leading the initial applause. Colin stumbled out onto stage carrying a guitar; he waved heartily at the crowd and scrambled up onto a high stool in the centre of the stage. There was what looked like a Muggle microphone set up in front of him. He began to strum enthusiastically on the guitar and then to sing…  
  
"You'll remember me when the west wind moves   
Upon the fields of barley   
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky   
As we walk in fields of gold…"   
  
The crowd winced in unison; Colin's high pitched, uneven voice was magnified terribly by the microphone which was whining as if in protest. Apparently oblivious Colin threw down his guitar and leapt to his feet to attempt a dance,   
  
"So she took her love   
For to gaze awhile   
Upon the fields of barley   
In his arms she fell as her hair came down…"   
  
He trilled, stomping his feet a little and waving his arms, his voice reaching unbelievable heights in all the wrong places. Ginny looked mortified for her friend, and seemed to be the only person who wasn't covering her ears. Colin continued,   
  
"Will you stay with me, will you be my love   
Among the fields of barley   
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky…" He crooned, his eyes closed, now giving up on the dancing and making do with a slow sway. On his last line the microphone emitted an ear piercing screech, causing the entire hall to shout in pain.  
  
"As we lie in fields of gold…" Colin strung out the last note, his voice wavering. When he finished, Ginny was first on her feet whooping and clapping. The Gryffindors followed suit applauding him. Eventually almost the whole hall was clapping, probably grateful it was over and their hearing was gradually returning to normal. Dumbledore swept onto the stage as Colin scampered off clutching his guitar and looking star struck.  
  
"Next up we have a classical performance by Hannah Abbot…" He announced smiling and waving his arm towards Hannah who had appeared dressed in a tutu, the beginning strains of an orchestral piece began.   
  
"You lot!" A hiss cut through the violins, "You're up next!" Professor Mc Gonogall was pointing at the stage door to them. Gulping Hermione stood up and the group sidled backstage.  
  
  
-----  
  
The last tinkles of piano trickled away and Hannah Abbot appeared carrying her point shoes in her hands, she flashed the nervous group a smile.  
  
"Good luck guys!" She said. They smiled anxiously.  
  
"And now, our largest group yet, a six piece performance from Hermione Granger, Oliver Wood, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zambini!" Dumbledore broadcasted across the hall. There was a appreciative barrage of applause and cheering, and with a last panicked group hug the six spread out into their starting positions on stage. Hermione, stage left noticed thankfully that she couldn't actually recognise any faces; it was just a very noisy sea of blank grey discs. She turned her head fractionally in the dark to grin encouragingly at Lavender, and the lights went up.  
  
There was an explosion of yells as the girls' costumes were revealed; testosterone fuelled roars rent the air, mixed with wild excited applause. Then Lavender and Lee moved forward down centre stage and began the song.  
  
"Ah, dirrty…" Lee growled huskily with a grin to the crowd.   
  
"Dirrty…" Lavender smirked and echoed him throatily, they continued the little two piece, whilst the four remained frozen, the crowd was hushed, until... Lee yelled,  
  
"Ladies (move)!  
Gentlemen (move)!  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm…" The crowd went wild as Lavender, Hermione and Ginny all quietly murmured the lines.  
  
"…and I'm throwing elbows…" The beat dropped, and the dance began.  
  
"Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm comin through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room"   
  
Lavender sung huskily, as she Ginny and Hermione moved to the centre of the stage and gyrated together, fast losing their initial nervousness and inhibition. The male whooped appreciatively as the girls bumped and ground their way through the first section of the song. Lavender's voice was by far the best so far, it was deep and syrupy, honey like. Vastly different from Pansy's screeching attempt. As she reached the chorus, they were joined by the boys,   
  
"Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty…" Lavender sung as she dipped low between Lee's legs, before snapping up, rear first, and continuing the song.  
  
"It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body…" Hermione ran her hands down Oliver's legs, and ground her hips suggestively to the rhythm.   
  
"Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty…" Ginny wriggled in time to the music, Blaise matching each step his hands on her hips, rotating his waist and shrugging his shoulders in time to the music.  
  
"It's about time for my arrival!" Lavender sung, spinning on her heel and stalking back upstage in time to the beat. The three girls dropped to their heels bouncing expectantly in time, their eyes on Lee.  
  
"Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas!"   
  
He rapped, at the last line, the girls slowly straightened, running their hands seductively along their bare legs. The crowds appreciation was deafening and at Lee's rap it had tripled, his talent was widely known throughout the school. Grinning he continued, raising his hand and pumping it in time with the beat, urging the crowd to join in,  
  
"Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking…"   
  
He growled deeply, spinning Lavender on the spot, in simultaneous with Blaise and Oliver both of whom had their hands planted firmly on their girls' waists. Lee pleased the crowd with an unexpected bit of free-style break dancing and the group threw themselves into the remainder of the song, spinning and gyrating the whole way through to the end, where Lavender, her voice still going strong belted out the last line,  
  
"It's about time for my arrival!  Yeah, HOGWARTS!" The couples froze all in variously complicated entanglements of limbs and listened to the tumultuous applause. Oliver, Blaise and Lee were punching the air and grinning out at the wild crowd. Blaise was jokingly making a bird shape with his hand and continually pointing to random girls then flapping its wings and mouthing 'Owl me!', until Oliver cuffed him playfully round the head. However the three girls although primarily ecstatic at the fantastic reception, after waving happily at their fellow students and blowing the odd kiss to the groups of bellowing males, were now more serous. Their eyes were scanning for particular people. Ginny's flitted from groups of Slytherins trying to locate Draco; she eventually spotted him alone quite near the stage, an amused smirk on his face shaking his head at Blaise's antics. He met her eyes and something flashed between them. Lavender was looking for Ron and saw him slumped at a table next to Seamus Finnigan, he looked slightly angry but moreover upset his eyes met hers and she gave him a small smile. Ron hesitated a moment, then returned it, motioning for her to get down to him quickly. Hermione was searching for Harry, he wasn't alone but standing amongst a large group of seventh years his glittering green eyes met hers and before any communication could occur a huge group of squealing third year girls trampled him on a spree towards Oliver. Cursing under her breath she had lost sight of him, Hermione jogged across to her fellow dancers. They all clustered into a group hug. Then a barrage of high pitched girly screams and a thunder of footsteps heralded a stage invasion. The entourage of girls were running straight for Oliver who looked both terrified and amused; he scooped up Hermione, Lee and Blaise lifting their respective partners and their sprinted towards the safety of the dressing room.  
  
-----  
  
Still completely thrilled by their success the six tumbled out of the dressing room, eager to catch the end of the show. The gaggle of admiring females had somehow been disposed of, and when they entered the hall Dumbledore was once again on stage.  
  
"Well…" He began half shell-shocked, half amused, "After that…" He paused seeming to search for an appropriate adjective, "..._astounding performance. We have only one other to enjoy this afternoon, before we eat then enjoy the fabulous after ball." Dumbledore surveyed the crowd and then glanced down at the parchment he was holding, he started and his eyebrows shot up into the wispy white hair. He chuckled.  
  
"It has been an afternoon of surprises and I am certain this last group will not disappoint." He mused his lips twitching in mirth. "They need no introduction." He added before heading off to the sidelines shaking his head resignedly at the group of staff all watching fervently. During Dumbledore's short speech Lavender and Ron had been reunited, and had overcome their argument, they were now sat, hands entwined looking curiously at the stage. Hermione was fanatically searching the crowd for Harry but gave up as the lights dimmed to a pitch black. Ginny had spotted a shock of blonde and was set to sprint after it when suddenly some very familiar opening bars played into the anticipating air.  
  
"Oh _shit_!" Ginny breathed, knowing what was about to happen a split second before it did. Her gaze flitted from Ron's look of utter terror back to the stage where currently her two twin brothers were prancing down to the front. They were trailed by a long line of tipsy seventh year males. Ginny dropped her head into her hands as she heard the Fred bellow the opening lines.  
  
"Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call…" He and George grinned their identical evil grins and George took over, hollering the next section,   
  
"Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall…" At this the twins twirled woozily around and roused their companions into the chorus.  
  
"Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight!"   
  
A bombardment of about fifteen male voices yelled the song as they shimmied in a long line. Ron looked absolutely mortified his face burning beet red as he buried it in Lavender's shoulder. Hermione was sniggering at the swaying line and wobbling lyrics and Lee, Oliver and Blaise were shaking in hysterics at their friends' erratic and supposedly provocative dance moves.  
  
"They're drunk!" Ginny groaned in embarrassment, "I can't believe this." She said covering her eyes with her hands. "Hermione, tell me they're not…not…" She trailed off pleadingly. Hermione snickered.  
  
"They're not..." She began, then an enormous hoot from the crowd signalled the beginning of the strip. "Oh, yes, yes they are." She corrected, snorting uncontrollably as she watched Fred and George mince about the stage peeling off items of clothes in time to the music, still bellowing the familiar words.  
  
"I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
…gotta have some hot stuff  
…gotta have some lovin' tonight!"  
  
At this point there was another stage invasion, however this time it was practically the entire staff body, Hagrid trundled across to the intoxicated twins, laughing heartily and lifted them in their states of undress and slung them each under a large arm, he then carried them off stage. The remaining budding full-monty-ers sheepishly shuffled offstage herded by a blushing and flustered looking Professor Mc Gonogall. Dumbledore took to the stage, amid a mixture of hysterical laughter, disappointed and cheated sounding boos and wild complimentary applause. He beamed widely.  
  
"Well, that rounds off our competition." He said managing to sound serious. "Now all that remains is for the spectators to vote for their favourite performance this afternoon, that is simply done in the entrance hall, all you do is tap your wand to the photo of the dance you wish to vote for." Dumbledore grinned,   
  
"After you have voted, feel free to retire to your rooms to prepare for tonight's meal and ball. Where I hope, everyone will be fully dressed." He quipped his eyes twinkling. Ron and Lavender disappeared instantly through the doors. Hermione had a last squint in vain for Harry but was soon swept through the doors by the crowd, eager to cast their votes. She waved goodbye to Blaise, Oliver and Lee and glanced around to try and find Ginny but couldn't see her. With a shrug she took to the stairs._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dance In ****Paradise******

_A short fic in reply to __Lisa__Oceans__ Potter's Dance Challenge!_

_Hope you enjoy it, look out for special comedy appearances from Fred & George, Crabbe & Goyle and many more..._

Chapter 4.

Hermione trudged up the winding stair case; the initial hype of their success was fading and her limbs were sore and tired. Somebody from behind shouted her name, and she spun around stifling a yawn.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Olivier puffed running up the stairs to meet her. Hermione smiled at him raising her eyebrows at his flushed face.  
  
"Hey, good show. Hmm?" She said, "Where's the fan club?" She joked peering behind him. Oliver snorted and wrinkled his nose at her.  
  
"Shut it!" He huffed with a grin. "Uh, 'Mione I've got some bad news." He added twisting his hands nervously. Hermione frowned anxiously.  
  
"What's up?"   
  
"It's just I won't be able to go to tonight's ball with you." Oliver said with an apologetic look. "My sister's had a little baby, so my parents are collecting me to go and meet my nephew!" He explained not concealing the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Oh, that's okay!" Hermione replied giving him a hug. "Have a good time."  
  
"I'm really sorry." Oliver said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"It is fine. Go be a good uncle." She said giving him a final squeeze and watching him bound eagerly down the stairs dodging yet another group of hysterical first years, who promptly swarmed Lee as he emerged from the boys bathroom. Hermione turned and continued up the staircase.  
  
------  
  
There was an insistent prodding companied with a nagging voice, and Hermione blearily woke up.   
  
"Wha? Go away Harry." She moaned trying to pull her duvet over her head in irritation. The cover was yanked away sharply and a loud voice screeched.  
  
"Harry?! Since when did **he** wake you up!"  
  
Hermione sat up and glared at Lavender.  
  
"Oops sorry." Lavender giggled sheepishly. "It's time to get ready for the ball though, I had to come and wake you. You said me and Gin could get ready with you and use the bathroom remember?"   
  
Hermione groaned and flopped back onto her pillows.  
  
"I'm tired. And in pain." She complained sleepily.   
  
"I know. Drink this." Lavender said pushing a small cup into Hermione's hands. Hermione gulped the pale yellow liquid which was syrupy and tasted of honey. It instantly revived her and made her feel positively beaming and full of life. She stared at the empty glass in amazement.  
  
"What the hell was that?" She exclaimed. Lavender smirked.  
  
"It's stuff which Quidditch players drink when they've done too much practise and their muscles are aching. I got it off Harry."  
  
"Oh." Hermione said feeling a pang of sadness as she remembered the current situation between her and her best friend. Lavender cocked her head and eyed Hermione,   
  
"What's up with you two? Did you have an argument?" She asked. Hermione bit her lip,   
  
"Uh, kind of. I don't really want to talk about." She replied with a shrug. Lavender studied her for a minute then nodded in agreement. Hermione shook her head getting used to the perky mood she was in and hopped out of bed.  
  
"Let's get going then. Where's Gin?" She asked. At that moment a head of wet red curls popped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Here!" Ginny chirped with a grin as she emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She shook her head and released a shower of perfumed droplets into the room. "Shower's free 'Mione. You go. Lavender's had hers and she can do my hair whilst you're in there."  
  
"Alright." Hermione said grabbing a robe and shutting the door behind her. She shed her pyjamas and stepped under the jet of water, quickly shampooing her hair she scrubbed herself down and got out. Perching on the edge of the bath she slavered herself with a sweet scented body lotion, that made her skin silkily smooth. Wrapping herself in her huge, fluffy towelling robe she entered her room. Blasted by a concoction of hairspray and a mixture of remnants of different beautifying charms, Hermione headed towards her wardrobe. Inside hung her, Ginny and Lavender's dresses for the ball. Dumbledore had chosen a Muggle theme of formal dress, so the males were wearing tuxedos and girls had all purchased gowns. Hermione had been itching to wear hers since she had arrived at Hogwarts; she grinned at it, winking enticingly at her in its plastic wrapping and shut the door. Her eyes turned to Ginny who was perched in front of her wall, which she noticed had been transfigured into a huge floor length mirror. Her wild ringlets were scooped back away from her face, save a few which sprung free and fell across her forehead. Ginny grinned widely.  
  
"Isn't Lavender great at hair?" She said, "You're turn 'Mione, then we get changed!" She exclaimed bouncing a little on the stool before jumping off to allow Hermione to sit down. Lavender chewed her cheek in thought, her eyes set on Hermione hair. After a while she gave a decisive hum and muttered a spell pointing her wand at Hermione's head. Hermione felt her hair appear to become heavier, and watched in the mirror as the wet waves tightened into loose curls and became brilliantly glossy, the deep chestnut hue of her hair deepened and sparkled. She smiled, giving her head an experimental toss; the long curls swayed catching the light prettily. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I love it! Thank you." She said grinning at Lavender. Lavender shrugged and directed her wand at herself. She mumbled a few spells watching her hair critically in the mirror as it changed from elaborate up do's to ringlets, finally she settled on her natural long sheet of blonde, it shimmered magically and the strands glistened as if they were spun gold.   
  
"Okay. Dresses!" Ginny yelped hopping off the bed and running to the cupboard, she carefully distributed the correct plastic cases to each girl then charged into the bathroom carrying hers. Minutes later a loud cough signalled her entrance. She snickered playfully and sidled seductively around the door in her dress. It was a floor length gown of gold, which clung to her curves and fell to the floor in reams of smooth satin like fabric. The colour complimented her skin tone and hair perfectly.   
  
"You look _gorgeous_!" Lavender exclaimed enviously. Ginny did a little shimmy.  
  
"Thanks! Now get in there lady!" She said propelling Lavender towards the bathroom clutching her bag. The door slammed shut and moments later Lavender appeared clad in her midnight blue dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and a long flowing train Lavender's hair fell down her back in a long golden stream. She smiled and twirled in front of the girls who whooped enthusiastically.  
  
"That colour is fantastic! It makes your eyes zing!" Hermione said, studying how bright the sapphire pupils of her friend looked. Lavender smiled.  
  
"Now you, go on Hermione." She urged. Hermione didn't need asking twice, she leapt up the plastic packaging rustling invitingly and sped into the bathroom. She threw off her robe and stepped into the dress. It had a corset top which clung tightly to her upper body and waist before smoothly flaring into a full skirt, which trailed lightly across the floor. Hermione glanced in the mirror and grinned. She loved the dress; it was a shimmering greeny-peacock blue, in yards and yards of pure, stiff, spun silk. She was about to leave when the adjoining door creaked open and Harry was silhouetted in the doorway. His mouth dropped open as he took her in. The way the dress hugged her waist before flowing off her hips, the way her hair cascaded in a waterfall of shimmering curls over her bare shoulders, the large expanse of creamy skin which was revealed above the corset. He swallowed, speechless. Hermione took his silence as a sign he was still furious about the nature of the dance and the previous fight, she winced as he began to speak.  
  
"You…" Harry said his eyes sweeping up her body to meet hers. Hermione flinched and looked away, not wanting to hear what disdainful things he thought of her after the dancing, she spun and plunged through the doors into her room, slamming it shut behind her.   
  
"Wow!" Ginny breathed appreciatively.   
  
"'Mione you look stunning!" Lavender gushed smiling at her friend. Hermione swallowed hard and hitched up a dazzling smile.  
  
"Thank you guys. C'mon lets go I can't wait." She said rushing towards the door. Ginny and Lavender sped after her and the trio, each clutching handfuls of skirt fabric, hurried down the staircase towards the common room.  
  
-----  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Lavender had just finished re-enacting some of their tamer dance moves for an appreciative crowd, gyrating against each other in the centre of the dance floor to a thumping bass track. A slower song had struck up and the throng had dispersed into couples, swaying in time to the music. Lavender had been snatched by Ron, and Ginny had been swept off by Blaise. Hermione lingered awkwardly for a second before being captured by Fred; he spun her round at dizzying speeds before passing her onto his twin. George cut paths through the couples, practically carrying Hermione through the dances moves before eventually letting her go. Instantly, Neville Longbottom asked her to dance, and before she knew it she was mingled among the moving couples. She had barely settled into the slightly jerky dance when someone tapped on the Neville's shoulder.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Harry asked, more to Hermione than him. Neville shrugged and looked at Hermione. She nodded resignedly.  
  
"Thanks for the dance Neville." She said with a wan smile, as she felt Harry's step into his position. Harry's hand barely grazed her back and their hands were hardly touching as they moved together. Hermione glanced up and noticed Harry's emerald eyes were fixed upon her, she swallowed hard, determined not to cry. She couldn't show him how much their petty argument had got to her  
  
"Don't you want to know where Oliver is?" She said quietly, immediately regretting it. Her eyes snapped up to his quick enough to witness the flashing wounded look speed across his face.   
  
"I didn't come here to speak to you about Oliver." Harry said a bite of indignation in his voice. Hermione hung her head slightly, and an uncomfortable silence arose between them, she looked over his shoulder at the endless couples that were spinning across the floor of the Great Hall, the conventional black tuxes each united with a splash of colour. Finally she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have shouted at you that night." She said softly her eyes returning to his face.   
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got into that argument. It wasn't my place." He replied. _No, _Hermione thought bitterly _but what if I want it to be your place?_ Harry's lips twitched into a small smile,   
  
"So are we okay?" He asked quietly. Hermione forced down her disappointment and strained a smile.  
  
"We're okay." She replied, the smile becoming more genuine as she felt Harry relax and his arms wrap tightly around her, and rest his chin on her head.  
  
  
-------  
  
Ginny and Blaise had been dancing for a long time before Ginny rose her head from his shoulder and took a glance across the sea of tuxedos. She jolted as her gaze came into direct contact with Draco Malfoy, his steely eyes boring into hers. Blaise drew back from her suddenly stiff body, a look of slight alarm on his face.  
  
"Are you okay Gin?" He asked her. Ginny gulped and tore her eyes away from Draco.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah… I'm having a great time." She replied smiling at him, she moved back into his arms and positioned her head so she could monitor the dance floor over his shoulder. After a few frustrated moments she managed to relocate Draco. He was dancing with a stunning girl with dark hair dressed in a scarlet dress, his eyes met hers again and he smirked and began to move towards her and Blaise. Ginny frowned slightly and snuggled even closer into Blaise's embrace her eyes flashing at Draco who was mere feet away from her now. Draco twirled the girl round and came into speaking distance with Blaise.  
  
"Blaise." He greeted his friend with a nod. "You know Jet…" He trailed off, watching in obvious glee as Blaise noticed his dancing partner. Blaise's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Yeah, hi Jet." He mumbled with a grin. "Uh, Gin. You want to swap partners for a while?" He asked turning to Ginny, a pleading look in his eyes. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"Okay..." She replied letting Blaise detach himself and pass her into Draco's waiting arms. She didn't look at Draco for a few minutes, she watched Blaise move away with the pretty dark haired girl. Suddenly she felt Draco pull her body tight against his and his mouth was at her ear.  
  
"Forgive me?" He whispered. Ginny couldn't help but smile, he hadn't apologized as such, but it was more than she'd hoped for. She drew back slightly and looked him in the eye.  
  
"That depends." She said her eyebrow arched, she was trying hard to look nonchalant, and it was hard to not swoon with him looking as gorgeous as he did. The tux was perfect on him, the stark black and white accentuated his icy eyes and he had let his blonde hair hang loose, just how she loved it.   
  
"On?" He questioned his fingers lacing through the straps that crisscrossed her back, and delicately stroking her skin.   
  
"On the question that started this whole argument." She said fixing him with a piercing stare. Draco didn't answer for a minute and Ginny felt the beginning flutterings of doubt, before he swooped down and captured her lips with his. One of his hands was splayed across her back, the other clasping her hand softly; his lips parted slightly, the kiss deepening. He drew back,   
  
"Does that answer the question?" He asked quietly. Ginny smiled and nodded, feeling him pull her roughly into his strong embrace. She felt him plant a soft, sweet, totally un-characteristic kiss in the curls just behind her ear. Her eyes rose and she saw Ron through the crowd staring blankly at her. Ginny stiffened, and Draco released her, and turned, retaining her hand in his to face what she was. Ron's eyes blazed for what seemed like an age. But they couldn't seem to melt Draco's cool and defiant stare. Eventually Ron relented and a tiny inclination of his head was all Ginny needed, she tugged Draco back to her, and pulled his face to hers.  
  
  
------  
  
  
Harry and Hermione had been twirling across the dance floor for what seemed like ages. As Hermione stared out across the hall, Harry looked down on her, he grinned relishing the way she fitted perfectly into his arms. He loved the silkiness of her hair, it begged him to stoke it, and with her being so innocently in his arms, her hair cascading down her back, a mere hand movement satisfied his craving. Hermione's feet were beginning to rub a little, she had chosen some raw silk sandals to match her dress, but they were painful for this continuous dancing, she cursed herself for not thinking to bewitch them to be comfy. She tilted her head to Harry's.  
  
"You want to have a rest?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of hot." He said, releasing her but gently picking up her hand as they crossed towards the edge of the hall.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Do you want to take a walk?" She asked glancing to the doors, Harry nodded again and they left the hall, and walked down the wide stone steps out into the dark grounds. They wandered in silence for a few minutes until they reached a secluded, moss covered bench. Hermione grinned nostalgically at it and sunk onto the seat. Harry sat next to her.  
  
"We haven't been here in a while." He pointed out with a grin.   
  
"Hmm, not since you broke up with Heather. And I consoled you." Hermione replied with a nudge. Harry frowned,  
  
"I seem to remember the time before was your break up with Justin. And _I _consoled _you_." He retorted, Hermione chuckled.  
  
"What are friends for?" She quipped lightly, turning her face to Harry's. Harry swallowed, his mind had stopped functioning. There was something about her. He knew no one else could ever have. She glowed, maybe the moonlight on her skin was helping but there was something within her. His eyes locked with hers, and Harry felt a surge of emotion as he witnessed the black pools within the liquid coffee dilate to huge proportions. His gaze tore away from the mesmerising stare and dropped to her lips. They were full and a natural rose hue, he saw the corner twitch as Hermione bit her lip slightly. Giving in to what he had wanted to do all night Harry leant in, and kissed her. It was amazing; it came from the fact that through everything they had shared as best friends, the jokes, the hugs, and even the meaningful looks, this had been off bounds. But the feelings it was conjuring, it couldn't be wrong. Hermione felt Harry's tongue lightly sweep across her bottom lip, and her mouth parted voluntarily deepening the kiss. When they finally broke apart, the couple stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Finally Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, we've never done that before." She admitted with a sly look. Harry grinned.  
  
"No. But I have wanted to for a _long _time."  
  
"Me too." She agreed her eyes dancing over his face taking in the familiar features, the tousled raven hair, the sparkling bottle green eyes which both appeared to have taken on a new quality after the previous event. They fell into silence again, until Harry spoke.  
  
"Why have we been holding back?" He asked quietly. Hermione shrugged slightly and considered a moment.  
  
"I guess I was scared. Scared of losing what we had. Have." She said, "I mean we had the closeness, but everything was kept light, unserious just to be safe.  It was just a rule,"   
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean." Harry said, remembering the electric feelings that had continually jolted between them during a play fight, or a reassuring embrace. They had ignored them, dismissed them just to be careful and cautious to retain their bond. It was clear to both of them now though, that nothing could severe it, and this taboo kiss had don't nothing to weaken the bond; it had simply added another intense element to their relationship. Harry turned back to Hermione, his hand reaching over the mossy wood and capturing hers.  
  
"I'm tired of being safe." He said quietly, bringing her hand to his lips. Hermione's eyes glittered; a mischievous smile curved her lips.  
  
"Me too, where's the harm in a little danger?" She said softly.  
  
"Plus we've broken the rule now, so it can't get broken again." Harry teasing her lightly about her penchant for following rules religously, his hand travelling around her neck and his fingers lacing through the curls.   
  
"That's true." Hermione granted, closing her eyes as their lips met again.  
  
**The End**


End file.
